


Follow Where You Lead

by flickawhip



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has fallen for Laura...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Where You Lead

Kara had never told Laura that she liked her beyond the care a Viper pilot had for a President, but she did. She had been the woman's bodyguard lately, although she really wanted more. Laura had taken to asking Kara to sleep in the same room, she knew that Kara would keep her safe, the girl always had. She had been almost a shadow to Laura lately and yet, when Laura needed her she had come closer. She stepped in front of her now, blocking the suicidal young man's way, shoving him back and away to where people could take him away. 

Laura had been shaken and yet, when Kara moved to lead her away she had followed, allowing Kara to pull her into a nearby room, shut and lock the door then pull her into a tight hug. Laura had smiled, allowing herself to relax for once. Kara had smiled slightly, relaxing herself as she felt Laura nestle closer. She'd be the safe space for Laura today, tomorrow and as long as she needed. She would lead wherever Laura followed.


End file.
